


Comfort

by Kass



Series: Harry Potter fanworks [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot chocolate, with a twist of something more fortifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written to spec. I offered Sanj a drabble to improve her day. She requested "hot chocolate, with a twist of something more fortifying." I suspect she meant it metaphorically, but I felt like being literal, so. It's HP, OT3 if you squint, in precisely 100 words.

They came home soaked, so clammy Harry didn't even peek at anyone's bare hip as they changed clothes. They'd spent all day looking for glyphs, and even Hermione's Contrafluvius couldn't repel Scottish rain.

The drink Hermione fixed smelled of chocolate, with a hint of peppermint. After a swig he passed it to Ron, in a blanket beside him, feet tucked under Harry's thighs. Wordlessly Hermione curled into the end of the sofa, her head on Harry's lap.

A tap of a wand refilled the mug. Harry rubbed Ron's arches, Hermione dozed in his lap, and they stayed there until dark.


End file.
